


时世纷杂

by gpepper (paperfish)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Submachine
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperfish/pseuds/gpepper
Summary: 穿越时空的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。





	1. 纽约，纽约

　　这里是纽约，但不是他的纽约。他在中央公园，但不是他认识的中央公园。  
　　他看过游客地图，城市地形一致，自由女神和布鲁克林大桥都在他知道的位置，但时间不对，和他刚离开的另一个世界的时间也不一致。他得问问现在是第几届总统，以及……  
　　女人的尖叫声。  
　　散步道另一头有个狂奔的小年青，一手执刀一手抓着个女式挎包。  
　　他跑起来，甩出盾牌。摁住被盾砸倒的劫匪丢掉刀用不到三秒。  
　　“谢谢，谢谢你，美国队长。”失主气喘吁吁地跑近。  
　　他已经很多年没听到有人这么叫他了。  
　　他递出挎包：“女士，你……”  
　　“ＮＹＰＤ！站住！举起手！”  
　　他不能跟警察纠缠。他在这个世界还没有合法身份。  
　　他拾起盾，扭头就跑。  
　　警察开枪了。有盾在手，子弹伤不到他。  
　　他听到人们的惊呼。他知道有人在拍照。  
　　他不在乎。他只是这个世界的过客，找到节点他就会离开。他们不知道他是谁。  
　　他错了。  
——————————  
　　离开纽约公共图书馆的时候，他在台阶上静静地站了一会。夕阳西沉，树木、街道、高楼、车流，整个城市充斥着陌生的声响和陌生的气息。  
　　这里很象他的纽约，但可能不是他的那一个。  
　　但也可能是。华盛顿。亚当斯。杰斐逊。……柯立芝。胡佛。富兰克林·罗斯福。顺序和名字都和他所知的一致。还有那些重要事件所发生的时间和地点都一致。  
　　他希望这里是他的纽约，又希望不是。  
　　在罗斯福后面还有那么多的名字，那么多的生面孔。现世与他出发时所离开的那个世界相距了七十年。  
　　七十年。一个人生的距离。  
　　他忽然想在这个世界停留得更久一些。现在已是五月，再过二十天，也许他会看到怀念已久的曼哈顿悬日，看到目力所及的整条街道整座城市整个世界浸没于金碧辉煌的光芒。那番奇景总是让人几乎无法呼吸，像光的潮水涌来漫淹至胸口，像宇宙真谛触手可及，像亲眼目睹神祇降临。或离去。  
　　他拧身背向阳光，迈步前进，足音淹没在熙攘人流。他将前往安全屋。如果那个地方还在，或者曾经存在过，他会相信这里是他应该回到的地方。


	2. 尼克，尼克

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼克·弗瑞的父子谈话

　　超人救了爬上树下不来的小猫；蜘蛛侠和蝙蝠侠在街头大打出手；美国队长制止了抢劫犯。  
　　看起来很有噱头的英雄事迹其实不过都是coser在扮演游戏中的玩乐，被想要扩大报刊销量的撰稿人配上了吸引眼球的标题而已。完全是根本不值得神盾局局长去注意的凡人琐碎小事。  
　　如果不是发信人不容忽视，尼克·弗瑞压根不会去点开那条视频链接。他撇着嘴看了三分钟，又抿紧嘴重看了一遍，接着打了个电话：“你买的那个盾牌是否防弹？”  
　　对方被突如其来的预料之外的问题撞得哑然了半晌，或许还花费了几秒来确认发问者的身份。“……我绝不会对我的收藏品开枪。”  
　　“最贵的最新款？”  
　　“去年纽约漫展的专场限量版。”  
　　“会有coser只佩戴装备不穿制服？”  
　　“这很不专业。”  
　　弗瑞果断挂掉，接通了发给他视频的那人：“给我一个名字。”  
　　“飞马工程。”对方连一个字都吝于多说，不知算是一贯性格如此还是对他的调查能力太有信心。  
　　弗瑞被挂了电话，皱起眉看向刚收到的短信——  
　　“别想动我的星盾。P.C.”  
　　他拨了回去：“给我查飞马工程。允许你七月请假一周。”  
　　４８小时之后，尼克·弗瑞连夜开着飞行车赶往新泽西，走进一个似乎极为冷清的酒吧，直奔地下酒窖，钻进一道暗门。  
　　“照片。指纹。比照一致。就是他。”弗瑞把一份档案扔到桌上。  
　　桌后的老人放下报纸，独眼平静无波。“晚上好，小尼克。”  
　　“晚上好，老尼克。”现任神盾局长往沙发一倒，“这并不是你任期里的项目，它现在都不归神盾局管。能不能给我解释一下为什么他会是FBI的X档案研究对象？”  
　　前任神盾局长老尼克·弗瑞没有动手去碰那份档案。“彩虹计划和飞马工程是同一批研究人员。”  
　　“你是说彩虹计划只不过把飞马工程换了个名字，费城实验是想重现飞马工程的结果？”  
　　“但他们失败了。”老尼克合上报纸搁到一边。  
　　１９４３年１０月，美国海军在费城军港试图用人工强磁场使军舰隐形，被实验的军舰确实从人们眼前消失了两个小时，然而它并没有在原地重现，而是出现在距离费城３５０公里的弗吉尼亚东南部诺福克港口。军舰上的船员并没有全数归来，一部分人完全消失，生还者中还有相当一部分人疯了。  
　　“开发军舰隐形技术只是申请资金时用的借口。彩虹指的是彩虹桥，和飞马一样都是空中通路。”  
　　“真正在找的是次元空间通道。”小尼克明白了。“但是，”他坐直身，“飞马工程的直接参与实验者全员失踪。他们还举行了葬礼。”  
　　“不全是。”  
　　“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。美国队长活着回来。没有发疯。没有变老。”  
　　“你没能找到他。”  
　　“我们的人把他堵进死胡同，可他平空消失了。我们用了红外追踪，他的图像突然变黑，就像从来没存在过那里一样，连热残影都没有。简直见了鬼。”小尼克愤愤地哼了一声，“次元空间通道……”  
　　老尼克·弗瑞从桌面上推过去一件东西。一把房门钥匙。小尼克眯起眼：“你到底知道多少？”  
　　“罗杰斯在飞马工程带的探险队叫号角小分队。他们原本叫嚎叫突击队，是我的人。”  
　　小尼克接过钥匙。“这个是……安全屋？”  
　　“布鲁克林的安全屋。”  
　　“七十年了还在用的安全屋？”小尼克提高了音量。  
　　“那地方现在是私人住宅。”老尼克斜了一眼不淡定的儿子，“我的。”


	3. 故人，老人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罗杰斯离开，留下奇怪的日记。

　　小尼克·弗瑞才不会承认利用了寇森对美国队长的迷弟热情，神盾局长只不过出于任务需要而临时性授权让那位得力探员阅读了一些超出其现有等级权限的文件。尼克与寇森相识多年，相信他的能力与忠诚。  
　　寇森的能力确实值得嘉许，神盾局之后根据他的分析几乎就在肯塔基的尼尔森老兵疗养院把罗杰斯逮个正着。几乎，因为他再一次凭空消失了。遭遇的时间之短仅仅够寇森将神盾没有敌意并请求合作的话说出口，这还得减掉寇森上前进行劝说之前，千言万语无从讲起时踌躇犹豫而浪费掉的几秒。寇森很有专业精神地履行了职责，而美国队长的固执与坚定也是意料之中，罗杰斯表示已经明白了神盾的意图，却没有表态是同意还是拒绝，扭头又消失在医院的走廊。  
　　罗杰斯来此探望的是他在军队时的上级菲利普将军，也是飞马工程和彩虹计划的负责人之一。然而从将军这里得不到什么有用讯息——将军当时正在加护病房，他俩并没能说上话。据护士说那位英俊青年一直沉默地伫立在一旁看她们忙碌，表情难以言喻。  
　　“悲伤？失落？惋惜？茫然？都有，都不太像。”当班的护士晃着笔，试图找到恰当的形容，“你懂的，就像是……就像是旅行时跑丢了的狗狗跋涉几百哩回到家，结果发现主人一家已经搬走了的样子。”  
　　尼克给她的观察力与直觉打高分，但她的描述过于主观与情绪化。他认为罗杰斯前来是想向任务负责人汇报那个持续了七十年任务的执行情况，而不仅是来探望故人。失踪多年已被举行了葬礼的老兵没有给老上级留言，也没有留下任何物品向将军表明他曾经来访，只在疗养院的访客登记表上正直无畏地签上了他的真名。而且，罗杰斯跋涉的可绝不止是几百哩。  
　　1942年，史蒂夫·罗杰斯受命带领着混合了科研人员与战斗人员的号角小分队前往全然未知的次元子空间进行探险，结果一去不返音讯全无。项目最初的意图是找到能直通纳粹军队后方的捷径，而做出这样大胆企划的根据，不过仅仅是曾在法国某地俘虏了几个自称在训练营内闲逛却莫名出现在异国土地上的德军新兵而已。至于其它论据，看起来尽是些乡野传说无稽之谈，但物理学家有他们的大胆推测，令人不解的是为何当时的战略科研署竟愿意给寻找次元子空间或说超空间通道立项，甚至还投入了唯一的一个超级士兵。  
　　很多战时机构在战后解散或重组，战略科研署与后来变成中央情报局的战略情报局一样，在名义上都已消失。如今的神盾局继承了绝大部分战略科研署的档案、资源与工作，但有些信息还是逸失了。比如飞马工程与彩虹计划留下的档案就少得可怜，可以查到的知情人对此不是矢口否认就是已经在坟墓里彻底沉默，而且这些人还没有写日记或备忘录的习惯。  
　　如果不是有个亲身经历了二战的情报头子老爸，小尼克·弗瑞就算身为神盾局长，所知的东西怕是也不会比FBI看守文件的管理员多多少。他拿着老尼克给的钥匙，在某个七十年前的安全屋里四下看了看，除了怀旧气氛没发现什么特别的。这屋子从里到外都毫不起眼，内部布置随时可以拿去让好莱坞拍怀旧老电影，有人定时来打扫，储备的水粮药品会更新，也就仅此而已了，没见到任何近期有人使用过的痕迹。他揭开眼罩重新观察了一番室内，仍然没发现所需要的东西。史蒂夫·罗杰斯要么不记得这个安全屋，要么有其他据点。  
　　没准他在次元子空间里有个舒舒服服的小窝，囤满了纪念品。尼克边内心嘀咕边查看窗外已锈蚀的防火梯，觉得任何一个身量正常的成年人站上去都能把它踩成碎片。他关好门窗离开这间鸽子笼，离开这栋再过几年就能自豪地宣称自己为百年建筑的老公寓楼。  
　　尼克在路上收到了两份报告：美国队长前女友玛格丽特·“佩吉”·卡特的墓碑前有一束新放置的鲜花，守墓人形容来祭拜的男人“金发碧眼的大个子帅小伙”；以及，次元子空间探险的科学顾问霍华德·斯塔克的儿子“可能正从事危险的研究工作”。尽管托尼·斯塔克是军方喜爱的承包商，尼克仍然觉得他是个麻烦精，不过至今为止都是军方而不是神盾局给他擦屁股。可尼克直觉地认为这回可能不一样。  
　　神盾局特工包围了托尼·斯塔克的一处私人产业。但他们什么有价值的东西都没有发现，托尼不是喜欢使用传统纸质笔记的人，而屋内除一台完全不像是托尼这类往往引领新时尚的人会使用的非常老旧的电脑之外，没有任何可供记录资料的其他电脑。这里也没有神盾特工们以为会存在的奇怪大型机器。他们只发现了可能曾贮存过某种矿石的箱子。  
　　特工们离开斯塔克的别馆时，意外地发现罗杰斯正站在附近湖畔的私人码头上。他恼怒地冲他们叫嚷，要他们离开，当他们掏出枪准备逮捕他时，他更加愤怒了，吼叫道：“这里是节点！你们不能搞破坏！”  
　　没人知道他说的节点是什么。  
　　罗杰斯拒捕，但他没有伤害特工们，只是熟练挥舞着一面盾牌把他们往别馆外赶，然后冲进屋内锁上了门。  
　　特工们没有想到他们的局长会亲自来到现场。  
　　“史蒂夫·罗杰斯！”局长在门廊上喊道，“我是尼克·弗瑞，神盾局局长。你或许认识我的父亲，他与我同名，嚎叫突击队的尼克·弗瑞。”  
　　罗杰斯出现在二楼的窗户：“是的，我认识他。你想说什么？”  
　　“你到底去了哪里？！”  
　　听到这问题时，罗杰斯竟突然笑了起来。“你已经知道了吗？哪里都去过。”他居高临下地审视着尼克，“你长得不太像他。”  
　　尼克明白这指的其实是他的肤色——老尼克是个白人，而他怎么看都是非裔血统。“时代不一样了。现在没人会以此为耻。”  
　　“我相信你。”他转头瞥了屋内一眼，急道：“我该走了。我失去了他们所有人。我不能再失去霍华德的儿子，我要去找他。”  
　　“怎么找？你们到底发现了什么？！”  
　　“安全屋！日记！你们绝对不能毁掉这里！”他的声音远去。  
　　待尼克冲进屋，罗杰斯已经不见了。又一次凭空消失。  
　　屋里有种几不可闻的细弱嗡鸣声。尼克皱起眉，他熟悉这种嗡鸣声，就在他制造手上这把光剑的洞穴里就有这种声音，但在除那之外的地方，本来不该有这种声音。他挥手制止了想跟着进门的特工，独自走入屋内。他轻振手腕，紫色的光剑已然在手。就在光剑出现的瞬间，他看到半空中漾过一阵透明的波动涟漪。  
　　他揭开眼罩，果然在那个位置看到一层雾状的摇曳辉光，一道亮色的划痕正渐渐淡去。“操。”  
　　这就是罗杰斯所说的节点。次元子空间的入口。  
　　尼克想起了关于霍华德的档案。霍华德是飞马工程的科学顾问，但并没有出现在彩虹计划当中。他在二战期间有一段时间行踪不明，被怀疑参与了曼哈顿工程。战后他重新活跃起来，是神盾局的创建人之一。尽管公众相信这位斯塔克工业的缔造者、科学家大富豪死于令人遗憾的交通事故意外，但是在神盾局的内部档案中，他的情况被标注为失踪。  
　　脚下这处斯塔克家的私产列在霍华德名下已有多年，那位天才科学家可能从来就没有接受过飞马工程的失败，他可能一直都在寻找失踪的美国队长与号角小分队。显然他并没有一场徒劳。而他那个麻烦精儿子据说待在这里度假已经超过了两个月。  
　　罗杰斯离开前提到了安全屋。他记得安全屋，似乎还在那里藏了日记，但为什么尼克没有发现任何有人居住生活的痕迹？  
　　尼克回想起那间老屋的样子，回想起古旧的木框窗子，窗外摇摇晃晃满是锈迹的防火梯，不远处河流的波光……  
　　河水……百年老屋……  
　　“操。”  
　　百年老屋意味着那幢老建筑经历过美国的禁酒时代。1920年的禁酒令规定凡是制造、售卖乃至于运输酒精含量超过0.5%以上的饮料皆属违法。然而这道禁令反而使得私酿酒和私运酒行为泛滥。人们像鼹鼠一样在屋子下面挖洞，拿下水道当作通路，建起地下酒窖和地下酒吧。老尼克最爱的藏身点就是一个地下酒窖。小尼克奔去找老爸已经对那地方习以为常，全然忘记了别的公寓楼地下室除了当洗衣房和杂物工具房当然还可能有别的用途。尽管禁酒令于1933年废止，可是那帮生于20世纪初的人们当然对这些地下藏匿点的熟悉程度远远超过生于战后婴儿潮和越战年代的人。  
　　时代差。老尼克没想起要提醒他。真正的安全屋不是地面上的那间还会让钟点工去打扫的鸽子笼，而是在地下室洗衣房某个暗门之后不为人知的密室。  
　　“死老头子！”尼克收起光剑转身离开，沉着脸下令以发生鼠疫为名封锁附近地区。在登上昆式战机前他接通了玛丽·希尔，给了她安全屋的地址。至于如何搜索到在现代档案中不会存在的地下通路图，如何翻找存在市政老档案室或图书馆中的纸质老地图这类具体事项，身为局长的尼克就不用操心了。  
　　希尔最后交给尼克一个铁盒。安全屋中的日记并不是一个本子，而是一摞捆扎在一起的纸片，套着防水密封套，塞在铁盒中，藏在一块松动的空心砖里，由一幅画挡着。  
　　“老年人的做法。”希尔把铁盒交给尼克时说道。

安全屋日记第一篇：罗杰斯的留言  
给相关事务负责人：  
所有文件请尽快阅读完毕，如有必要请进行誊抄或以其他方式保存，原属于这个世界的物件会按这个世界的时间损坏。  
我，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，曾是飞马工程号角探险队的队长，在至今为止12年70年的次元子空间探险活动中，失去了所有的队员。所有11名队员的每一个人。  
行动中阵亡（KIA）名单（略）  
行动中失踪（MIA）名单（略）  
我们出发时原本以为只有43个地点需要探查，然而次元空间网覆盖的范围远远超出想象。被科学顾问称为平行空间的世界并非预想的另一段历史，另一种可能，另一个没有纳粹或希特勒的世界，另一条通往地球某处的捷径，它是完全不同的东西。我们的经历都记录在这些文件里。  
在发生失踪事件之后，我勒令每个队员都要写备忘录。如果失踪人员回到我们扎营的地点，他们能了解我们遇到的事件，在当前世界所要提防的东西，并得知我们前往的方向。  
我知道自己终有一日会回到出发的世界，尽管它已经与我们出发时不再相同。我收集到的旧备忘录都已在此，如果你们决定派出新的探险队，这是很有用的资料。  
忠诚的   
史蒂夫·罗杰斯（签名）  
2012.5.4

安全屋日记第二篇：杜根的留言  
杰米小子失踪以后史蒂夫要求我们每个人都写小纸条，像是写购物清单的娘们或在脖子上吊块牌子的痴呆老头。  
他是对的。  
发生了第二次切断事故，我们再次被分隔成两队。那个天杀的子空间肯定比弹药箱还小！居然容不下七个人！我和霍华德被漏下了。  
我们决定回遗迹。  
达姆弹·杜根 霍华德·斯塔克

霍华德的名字被划了个圈，旁边是另一种字体：嘿！老爸！我知道你遇上老妈以前都去哪旅行了！根本不是法国对不对？ 托尼  
托尼的名字下有两道下划线，罗杰斯的字体写着：我要去找他


End file.
